mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
EmergencyRanger Tower
The EmergencyRanger Tower, (Also known as the EmergencyRanger88 tower) Is the tallest tower at 3,020Feet, Surpassing Both The Thunderbird Tower and the Pieboy Tower, It WAS located at San LOLCiscco, CaliROFLia, In the United LOLS of ROFLica, but it was relocated to Lolberta, LOLnada Construction It was constructed due to the funds that EmergencyRanger88 got from the videos that have been getting into the quadruple digits, mainly microsoft sam does the steamloller for 6 minutes. Accidents 7/29/11: Before the announcement of emergencyranger88 supporting the USSR, Some of the ROFL Radiation from the LOLcouver Nuclear disaster swept into floors 1-20. 2000 people were reported to have died from Rofl Radiation poisoning. The tower now has Rofl Radiation shielding to prevent further accidents. Attacks Unfortunately, there are some dumbasses in this world that like to attack random buildings. 7/1/11: Radar Overseer Scotty began pelting the building with Baloney sandwiches, causing catastrophic structural damage. The attack was ceased when Scotty turned round and got shot in the bollocks by CaliROFLia Authorities. The Tower Collapsed, burtt was rebuilt thanks to repairbot #1337 7/29/11: After it was annouced that EmergencyRanger88 would be supporting the United Speakonian Soviet Republic and North My, a south My LMAOplane with ROFLnuclear missles tried to destroy the Tower, but clearly, the plane failed, and the nukes were detonated over unchi1999's house and IRLbanhammer's house. 7/30/11: After learning that EmergencyRanger88 would be supporting the United LOLs of ROFLica's greatest enemy, the United Speakonian Soviet Republic, over 9,000 LOL Infantry were going to storm the tower. but emergencyRanger88 knew that they would be going into enemy territory. those 9000+ LOL infantry were executed on sight. 7/31/11 - After Being senjtenced to deportation to the USSR, Emergencyranger88 Rose to power in the USSR, and was second in command. He ordered The USSR to fire multiple nuclear missiles at The ThunderBird tower. Most of the radiation was unfecting ROFLcity in the united LOLs Of ROFLica, but new reports indicate that some radiation is leaking into the emergencyranger tower. After this attack, Pieboy6000, the leader of the USSR saw it hadn't been authorized by him. Pieboy asked the council of the USSR, and they said they must demote him to Military General for his actions, despite Pieboy's attempts to keep him in power. Pieboy had to tell this to Emergencyranger88, quote: "After the Lolcouver nuclear disaster we have already had, the last thing we need is to be provoking the United LOLs of ROFLica by attacking them while we are weakened.. It pains me, but for this, you are demoted to Military General for unauthorized attack, even on an enemy, as much as I'd have liked to keep you in Second in Command the council were highly against keeping you in your place, just be glad you didn't end up like LOLin, he's dead now. It's a good thing you are not. You are a good man but we must do this for our safety at the moment. Apologies General". This was understood by Emergencyranger88 and the other high-ranking officials of the USSR, that they must be authorized to attack other places in the world. He was promoted back to Second-in-Command and given a second chance, but was warned something like that happening again from his command would bring him out of the position for good. 8/1/11 - A Day after the nuclear attack, Rouge united LOLs of ROFLica agents sent by Thunderbirds101 to assassinate emergencyRanger88 tried to enter the building, but they were unable to, Emergencyranger88, seeing this as an act of war, requested to pieboy6000, which he quotes " to enable security ROFLbots around the tower and to kill anyone that tries to assassinate me." ROFLbots are now in operation around the tower, to prevent further attacks from on foot. 8/14/11: 400 Million Soiturranian soldiers invade the tower. After an incredibly lengthy firefight at the the Terminal, the red army, Using the vista-ammo loaded guns, repelled the invaders. EmergencyRanger88 himself also took part in that firefight with his instant death virus pistol and his ROFL-47 mACHINEGUN (W/instant death virus grenade launcher.) (yes, emergencyranger88 demanded shingen to give him a pistol with the instant death virus.) Civilian casulities were listed as 1000 red army, 2900 civilians, and 1 Rebecca Black, (Yes, the soiturrana soldiers infected with the instant death virus killed her) Injuries include 1 Emergencyranger88, 2400 red army members and 8000 civilians. This attack is one of the most deadliest in this tower's history. 9/9/11- a Gianormous trollface hits the tower, severely damaging floors 31-70. luckily, nobody was killed, but 50 people were injured from the debris the trollface caused to spawn. 10/28/11- North KoROFLia invades the tower, but are slaughtered by the emergencyranger88 droid #8465311 and droidbot 1337 thanks to the installations made by pieboy6000. 11/3/11: Not Only did the Soviet Lulz Brigade Know About The Location Of the PieBoy Tower, But They ALSO knew about the emergencyRanger Tower After Scottyvich Baloneykov Sent Spies disguised as Red Army Soldiers. The Spies placed ROFL C4 that they accqiured from North KoROFLia on floors 188, 34, 61, 75, 161, and 71, 2 of the bombs went off on floors 61 and 75, killing 400 civilians, 200 Red Army Soldiers, 1 Justin Beiber, And Injured 1 emergencyRanger88, 400 CIVILIANS, 200 Red Army Soldiers, and 2 PSAS (The PSAS were guarding Emergencyranger88 under a direct order from PieBoy) The Spies were located and killed on sight. EmergencyRanger88 warned Baloneykov that if he sent another batch of those Soviet Lulz Brigade members, that the republic of caliROFLia Would join the war in the ROFL island Chain, And He would also Send a message to pieboy saying to dispatch spies to north KoROFLia. Now they know the location of Both Towers in LOLnada. Relocation After the attacks by the united LOLs Of Roflica, Emergencyranger88 decided to move from the United LOLS of ROFLica and to Lolberta, LOLnada , and he rebuilt the tower to it's original form. Details about the rooms rooms 1-14: medical wing. Rooms 15-29: weapons and shooting rooms room 34: The ROFLBROTHEL rooms 30-33, 36-47: mechanical rooms. rooms 35, 48-60: Apartment complexes. rooms 61-70: Offices for workers. rooms 71-74: video making rooms. rooms 75-77: VIP rooms: all Evil Youtuber Hating Alliance members are allowed here, so is emergencyRanger88, every VIP, and USSR supporters and residents. rooms 88-101: mechanical rooms, Rooms 102-144: Moar apartment complexes. rooms 145, 148-160: High ranking offices. Rooms 146-147: Mechanical rooms. Rooms 161-187: Partying rooms. Room 188: The apartment where emergencyranger88 lives at. Roof: helipad, elevator, and a gianormous water slide Category:Buildings